1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing silicon waveguides on non-SOI substrate (non-silicon-on-insulator substrate), and particularly relates to a method for producing crystalline silicon waveguides on silicon substrate with a laser.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, silicon photonic devices, and particularly crystalline silicon photonic devices, such as silicon waveguides, need to be produced on silicon-on-insulator substrate (SOI substrate) rather than on common silicon wafer or silicon substrate. Comparing with common silicon substrate (or silicon wafer), the process for manufacturing the SOI substrate is more complicated and difficult, and the cost for manufacturing the SOI substrate is relatively higher. It results that the cost for manufacturing silicon photonic devices cannot be reduced.
Furthermore, with increasing of efficiency of microprocessors, requirement for throughput and transmission speed of data between ICs and inside an IC is increased. Therefore, it is a good alternative scheme obviously that a silicon photonic device is used as an optical connection between ICs and between semiconductor devices in an IC instead of traditional metal circuit which is used to be data transmission between ICs and between electronic devices (or semiconductor devices) in an IC. However, the crystalline silicon photonic device (particularly the crystalline silicon photonic device) cannot be produced on silicon substrate (or silicon wafer), so the electronic devices or the semiconductor devices, such as CMOS, and the silicon photonic devices, such as silicon waveguides need to be respectively produced on silicon substrate and SOI substrate. They are hardly integrated with each other and cannot be produced on the same substrate. Therefore, the process of this alternative scheme is too complicated and difficult, and the cost of this alternative scheme is too high so that they hinder the alternative from being practiced.
Accordingly, there is a need of a method for producing silicon photonic devices (particularly the crystalline silicon photonic device) on non-SOI substrate. Here, we provide a method to produced silicon photonic devices (particularly the crystalline silicon photonic device) on common silicon substrate (or silicon wafer) instead of the SOI substrate. It reduces the cost for producing the silicon photonic devices. Furthermore, the silicon photonic devices and the electronic devices (or semiconductor device) can be integrated on the same silicon substrate.